


Tessa

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cambio de roles, M/M, Travestismo, pintalabios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft encuentra lo que cree que es una prueba de infidelidad pero al pedirle explicaciones a Greg recibe una inesperada explicación.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje de Greg se travestirá como mujer en el segundo capítulo y habrá contenido sexual. Si no te gusta no continúes leyendo. Sin duda alguna el personaje de Tessa está basado en el que interpretó Rupert Graves en la película "Open Fire".

El movimiento continuo de las manecillas del reloj y su sonido estaban crispando los nervios de Mycroft.

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, con el pijama puesto y la bata de satén negro atada a su cintura con fuerza. La pierna derecha le temblaba y su mirada estaba fija en lo que había encima de la mesa, una barra de carmín naranja que había encontrado en el armarito del baño que pertenecía a Greg.

No era propenso a fisgonear propiedades ajenas, llevaba un año viviendo con Greg y nunca había cotilleado las cosas del inspector, pero al terminar de lavarse los dientes comprobó que no tenía hilo dental así que abrió el armarito de Greg, que tenía una pegatina de un bigote colocada en el sitio idóneo para que hiciera su cometido en el reflejo, y cogió la cajita azul con el hilo dental. Justo detrás de ella estaba el objeto que le había provocado el mal humor.

Al principio había creído que el cilindro negro era algún utensilio extraño donde guardar los bastoncillos para los oídos sin embargo al abrirlo vio que no, que era una barra de carmín de color naranja que ya estaba empezada.

El primer pensamiento fue el más obvio, infidelidad. Nunca había pensado que Greg fuera alguien que le fuera desleal a su pareja, más aún después de tener una esposa que le fue infiel con muchísimos hombres diferentes, pero no había otra explicación posible. Bajó al salón con la prueba del delito, la dejó en la mesita frente a los sofás y se sentó en el centro de uno de ellos a esperarle.

Las llaves de la casa sonaron en la cerradura, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció Greg —. Acaba de caer un rayo, esta noche lloverá muchísimo verás. ¿Has cenado algo? Iba a cocinar algo de pas…

Mycroft estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Greg paró de hablar.

—Eh… ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó dudoso.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —respondió Mycroft con un tono de voz neutro.

Greg suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué pasó? Hoy saqué la basura en los días correctos y no me dejé mi termo de café en casa —dijo con orgullo.

—Entonces deberías de explicarme que puñetas es esto.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta, cogió el pintalabios de encima de la mesa y se la tiró a la cara. No quería darle, o quizás sí, estaba tan enfadado que no pensó en la fuerza que estaba usando. Por suerte Gregory tenía buenos reflejos y la cogió a la altura de su nariz.

—¿Qué es es…? —abrió la mano y contempló el objeto alzando las cejas —. Oh.

Eso enfadó aún más a Mycroft.

—¿OH? ¿Cómo que “Oh”’? ¿Me eres infiel y lo único que dices es “Oh”? —preguntó a gritos.

Greg alzó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Quién habló de infidelidad Mycroft? —preguntó —. ¿Se puede saber que te has imaginado?

—Lo obvio, ¿no? Eso es un pintalabios perteneciente a una mujer, ya me dirás que puede hacer en una casa donde conviven dos hombres.

—No Mycroft, verás es…

—Joder Greg —interrumpió Mycroft intentando mantener un tono de voz calmado alzando la mano y señalándole con el dedo índice —. Sé que eres bisexual y toda esa parafernalia pero si echas de menos a las mujeres ten la decencia de dejarlo antes conmigo, así te estás comportando como tu ex, esa por la que lloraste tanto.

La cara de Greg era un poema, tenía los ojos humedecidos y el rostro pálido. Apretaba la mano con el objeto de la acusación con fuerza.

—O sea —murmuró —. Que no solo me estás echando en cara todo el daño que me hizo mi ex mujer sino que también estás acusándome de ser un… ¿Libertino? ¿Así es como lo dirías? Y todo a causa de mi orientación sexual. Eres la última persona de la que me esperaría eso, Mycroft.

El político sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero lo que había dicho ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Y no podía disculparse pues él era el que estaba perdiendo en esos momentos. Tragó saliva y le habló con todo el desprecio que pudo.

—Si tienes alguna explicación, ahora puedes darla —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano derecha invitándole a hablar.

—Gracias —respondió Greg irónicamente, apretó el pintalabios con su mano derecha y tomó aire —. Esto no es mío, es de Tessa —alzó inmediatamente el dedo índice para indicar a Mycroft de que no hablara pues tenía que continuar —. Tessa apareció en la universidad y ha convivido conmigo muchos años, es alguien a la que le tengo especial cariño y a la que nunca voy a abandonar.

La rabia inundaba a Mycroft, se apretaba el antebrazo con fuerza para evitar hablar. Vio como Greg se dirigía hacia su parte de la estantería y rebuscaba algo concreto entre los libros, todos de ciencia ficción en los que Mycroft jamás había estado interesado. Sacó un cuaderno negro con rayas doradas en el lomo y lo abrió.

Mycroft pudo ver como tomaba aire profundamente y se daba la vuelta. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no le miraba a la cara, alzó el álbum de fotos en su dirección.

—Esta es Tessa —anunció señalándola con el dedo índice.

Mycroft cogió el álbum que le entregaban y se fijó en la fotografía. Era antigua, por lo menos de principios de los ochenta. En ella, una chica rubia con una camiseta corta que enseñaba el piercing del ombligo agarraba fuertemente a otra. El dedo de Greg no señalaba a esa chica, señalaba la de al lado. Casi se le cae el álbum de las manos cuando descubrió que aquella chica era Greg.

Llevaba unas medias de rejilla de color negras, una falda de cuero del mismo color que llegaba por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta atigrada bajo una chaqueta de cuero de cuyos hombros salían pinchos. El pelo de Greg entonces era largo y con volumen, los ojos iban maquillados y el color de sus labios, aunque apenas se notaba, era del mismo tono de la barra que se había encontrado.

—Te vestías de mujer —sentenció Mycroft sin dar créditos.

—En términos generales, sí —respondió Greg, se puso las manos a la espalda y ladeó la cabeza —. En términos específicos solo invitaba a Tessa a venir.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No quiero que te pongas profundo conmigo acerca de roles de género y esas cosas, cuéntame esto —le dijo con claridad.

—Mira, cuando tenía diecinueve años me puse el maquillaje de la novia que tenía por ese entonces. Ella se estaba duchando, yo estaba aburrido y lo hice para que se riera un rato pues tenía mucha presión con los exámenes. Resulta que aquello le puso bastante cachonda y tuvimos un sexo fantástico—dijo sin rodeos —. Después de eso, ella no solo me enseñó a lucir mejor sino que fuimos a comprarme ropa, eh… Faldas, jerséis y… —pasó las páginas para llegar a una foto donde Greg salía con ropa de encaje puesta, tanto en la parte inferior como en la superior —. Y así nació Tessa, fue un juego de roles. A mi ex le encantaba fingir que yo era una chica con atributos extra y a mí aquella situación no me importaba. Además el sexo era maravilloso.

Las preguntas agolparon la mente de Mycroft, algo mareado por la confesión.

—¿Y por qué aún guardas ese pintalabios naranja? —dijo amenazante señalándolo con el dedo.

—Color melocotón, perdona —respondió Greg visiblemente ofendido.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco aunque no replicó, esperó a que Greg respondiera.

—Compré una caja de veinticuatro unidades porque me encanta este color, además, no solo fue esa ex a la que le gustó el cambio de roles. Las demás novias que tuve tras ella se enteraron de esa faceta y pidieron repetirla así que no me quedó otra que comprar más pintalabios del mismo tono para mantener la personalidad de Tessa. Ella siempre se maquilla igual –suspiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros —. Los guardo en la cómoda pero este está fuera porque algunas veces, cuando no estás en casa, la invito a pasar el rato. No tiene el mismo efecto ya que tengo el pelo corto pero es bonito que aparezca.

Mycroft estaba confuso.

—Creo que no lo entiendo —admitió por primera vez en años.

Greg suspiró y se frotó la nuca.

—No solamente me visto de mujer, sino que adquiero un personaje y una historia. No me considero mujer ni quiero travestirme a diario pero a veces me gusta interpretar este personaje. No solamente en el ámbito sexual sino fuera de él. No sé, llámame imbécil pero me gusta. Hay días en los que mientras estás trabajando yo llego a casa, me pinto los labios, los ojos y mientras me pinto las uñas veo programas de cotilleo y adquiero otro tono de voz.

Mycroft tomó aire ligeramente y cerró el álbum de fotos.

—¿Cuándo tenías pensado presentarme a Tessa? —preguntó entrando en su juego.

—Nunca —respondió Greg sin rodeos.

—¿Por?

—Eres gay, te atraen sexualmente los hombres y aunque técnicamente sigo siendo un hombre me comporto como si de una “mujer” se tratase —dijo haciendo unas comillas al aire.

Mycroft se lamió los labios y puso las manos en las caderas.

—Quiero conocerla —dijo —. Quiero que me presentes a Tessa.

Greg se rió.

—Ella no es ninguna bruja Mycroft, no puedo chasquear los dedos y que aparezca sin más. Tiene su vida —respondió, la cara del pelirrojo fue un poema, Greg se rio ligeramente —. No puedo ir a maquillarme sin más delante de ti y fingir que soy otra persona Mycroft. Esto tiene que surgir sin más. Si quieres puedes conocerla, pero tendrás que esperar a mañana.

—¿A mañana? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí querido, cuando llegues a casa de trabajar Tessa estará preparándote con la cena hecha y un postre delicioso esperando. Es algo tradicional la mujer, que se le va a hacer —dijo resignado.

Mycroft alzó una ceja incrédulo, pero el rostro de Greg no cambió. Permanecía impasible como si estuviera hablando de una persona ajena a él. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que seguramente lo tendría hasta el día siguiente. Jamás había tenido tanto interés en conocer a una “mujer”.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando acababa su jornada laboral, solía quedarse un tiempo extra preparar las reuniones del día siguiente. Así nada le pillaría por sorpresa y no tendría porque trabajar en casa, pero aquella tarde desde luego era diferente. Gregory había prometido “presentarle” a Tessa y estaba impaciente por verlo.

El coche lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa y le abrieron la puerta. Mycroft observó la ventana de la cocina, tenía la luz encendida pero las cortinas corridas por lo que no se podía ver nada desde el exterior.

—¿Todo bien señor Holmes? —preguntó su conductor.

—No —respondió Mycroft regresando a la realidad —. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Esperó en mitad de la calle hasta que escuchó el coche marcharse. Se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso lento, sin saber que esperarse. El corazón le latía en el pecho con entusiasmo y la garganta se le quedó seca. Cuando puso la llave en la cerradura notó que esta temblaba un poco de los nervios.

—Greg —avisó cuando entró —. Ya he llegado.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero, lentamente se acercó hasta la cocina, de dónde provenía un sonido característico de unos tacones.

—Greg no está cariño —dijo una voz suave.

Mycroft se quedó quieto antes de entrar. Era Greg, sabía que esa voz era la de su novio pero no estaba agudizada como esos comediantes de la tele, parecía muy natural como si Greg de verdad hubiera trabajado su voz para que sonara muy parecida a la de una mujer.

—Uhm… ¿Tessa? —preguntó entrando a la cocina.

Greg estaba allí, de espaldas a la puerta mientras dejaba un plato de pasta en uno de los lados de la mesa. Los hombros estaban tensos y su mano izquierda tenía el puño cerrado, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero Mycroft era incapaz de hablar, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Mientras viajaba en el coche camino de a casa, Mycroft se había imaginado a Greg como en las fotos de su adolescencia, con sus ropa provocativa y no dejando nada en la imaginación, pero se equivocó estrepitosamente.

Greg se había puesto un vestido de color negro con una sola manga francesa con un hombro al aire que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. La tela le quedaba ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo. Llevaba unas medidas de color oscuro y unos zapatos de color naranja, o color melocotón según el propio Greg. Tenía zapatos de tacón, sí, pero no eran de aguja ni mucho penos, solo una pequeña plataforma.

Una sensación rara invadió su cuerpo, el estómago tembló de los nervios y la impaciencia.

—Hola Tessa —saludó en voz baja —. Eh… Estoy encantado de conocerte.

Greg se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente. Mycroft parpadeó. El maquillaje que se había puesto era perfecto, un poco de sombra en los ojos, algo de rímel y el pintalabios, si llevaba algún cosmético extra no se enteró. Tenía una peluca puesta ligeramente rizada que le daba un aspecto serio. Mycroft creía que si le viera desde lejos pensaría que era una señora de clase alta.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Greg, se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las mejillas le ardían y quería apartar la vista de él, ella, pero no podía. Nunca se había sentido atraído físicamente por una mujer, había tenido novia en el instituto como casi todos los gais de su época, sin embargo jamás había sentido nada físico hacia ellas. Aunque en ese momento estaba sintiendo una atracción muy física hacia Greg, y quizás fuera porque sabía en el fondo que este era un hombre claro que eso no hacía que pensara con claridad.

—Espero que te guste la comida cielo, no he tenido mucho tiempo —dijo mientras cogía un segundo plato y se ponía frente a él.

La mesa tenía unas velas que olían a coco y un centro de flores frescas.

—Tranquila, se ve delicioso —murmuró Mycroft cogiendo el tenedor.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y bajó la cabeza ligeramente para poder mirarle de reojo. El rubor de Mycroft aumentó, era perfecta. Jodidamente perfecta.

—Y dime Tessa, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Tessa comió todo lo que había en el tenedor y rápidamente se limpió con la servilleta con el cuidado de no quitarse el pintalabios.

—Soy empresaria, estudié economía en la universidad y trabajo para una empresa que de marketing online —explicó antes de coger la copa de vino y darle un sorbo.

Mycroft asintió y miró su plato, sin duda Greg se había preparado un buen papel para el personaje. Sonrió tontamente.

—¿Y desde cuando conoces a Greg? —preguntó.

—Acabamos de entrar en la universidad —explicó —. Nos presentó una de sus novias de por aquel entonces, me pareció un chico cabezota y algo estúpido pero era muy muy guapo.

Mycroft alzó una ceja divertido.

—Oh querido, no te lo tomes a mal —se apresuró a decir Tessa —. Que estáis juntos desde hace un tiempo y de que sois muy felices. Además él me ha dicho que está locamente enamorado de ti, que fuiste un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Y por qué dice eso? —preguntó el aludido con sorpresa mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano.

—Bueno, estuvo coqueteando contigo durante un mes hasta que te tuvo que pedir una cita sin dar más rodeos.

Mycroft rio con timidez.

—Ya, bueno —intentó excusarse —. Nunca he sido muy rápido cogiendo indirectas, será por eso que no me gustan.

Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato mientras comían. Mycroft siempre la trataba en femenino y Greg no se salió ni una vez del papel. Al principio Mycroft le pareció divertido pero en algún momento se olvidó de que era con Greg con quien hablaba.

—Y bien Tessa, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Mycroft.

—No, cariño. Estoy soltera —dijo —.No creo que quede nadie por ahí que pueda quererme.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —preguntó Mycroft decidido.

—Estoy demasiada pegada a Greg y él tiene sus intereses. Y eso hace que yo no pueda permitirme a nadie en mi vida.

—¿Siempre podéis compartir el mismo interés? —preguntó Mycroft distraídamente.

Tessa alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Me refiero a que seguramente Greg me perdonaría si estuviera contigo.

La pregunta salió sin planteárselo. Era obvio que en un primer momento, al saber que iba a conocer a Tessa, había pensado en que podían tener una noche en la cama sin embargo no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

La mirada de Tessa cambió por un segundo y en sus ojos dejó de ver la dulce mirada de la chica. Greg parpadeó y fijó sus ojos en los de Mycroft. Iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero por miedo a perder la magia que se había formado, Mycroft se apresuró a responder.

—Te lo digo en serio, Tessa. Sé que soy gay, pero nunca es tarde para probar algo nuevo.

Tessa se mordió los labios, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Mycroft. Le cogió de la corbata y la sacó del chaleco para poder enrollarla en su mano.

—Entonces mejor dejemos el postre para mañana, cariño.

Mycroft alzo la cabeza y beso a Tessa con delicadeza durante unos segundos, fue a separarse pero ella le puso la mano en la nuca y lo detuvo, continuó el beso con rapidez. Mycroft suspiro de alivio, alzo una mano y la apoyó en el interior de los muslos de Tessa, no la subió sino que la movió para que separara las piernas y que así quedara sentada en su regazo.

—Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabias? —pregunto Tessa entre besos.

—Oh, eso siempre —le dijo Mycroft, paso sus labios por la mandíbula de su pareja y los llevo hasta el cuello, donde succiono un poco —. ¿No te ha contado eso Greg?

Tessa cerró los ojos, movió su cadera contra la del político.

—Hay muchas cosas que suele omitir —murmuro —. Es algo reservado, a veces...

Mycroft sonrió, subió ambas manos por los muslos y le acaricio le pellizco el trasero.

—¿Subimos arriba? —pregunto.

—No creo que aguante tanto... —murmuró Tessa.

Mycroft se separó un poco y la miro, no había dejado de moverse contra él y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Aquí mismo entonces —le dijo.

Mycroft se incorporó llevando a Greg consigo, lo sentó en la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas. La falda había subido hasta las ingles por lo que le dejaba una generosa vista de la ropa interior que estaba usando. Eran unas bragas negras de encaje por las que se notaba su miembro cuan largo era. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamio a través de la tela. Su pareja gimió dolorido y movió sus caderas hacia Mycroft.

—Veo que escondes muchos secretos, ¿verdad Tessa? —murmuro repitiendo la acción.

Gimió de nuevo y movió sus caderas hasta el borde de la mesa. Mycroft capto la indirecta y enseguida le quitó las bragas tirándolas al suelo, Se metió entero el miembro en su boca y succiono ligeramente varias veces dejando que su pareja se retorciera.

—M... Mycroft —gimió Tessa con la voz dulce que aun seguía poniendo —. Hazlo.

El nombrado se agacho para apoyarse sobre sus talones y se colocó frente a la entrada pero la zona ya estaba un poco dilatada y brillaba gracias al lubricante.

—Uhm... —murmuro Mycroft —. Veo que alguien ha sido una chica mala, ¿por qué te has portado tan mal, Tessa? —se incorporó hasta quedar de pie e introdujo un dedo para moverlo en círculos —. Quizás debería de portarme mal yo también y hacerte de rogar.

—¡No! —respondió Greg, expulso el aire que había retenido ante la intrusión y se inclinó para mirarle —. No seas malo, Mycroft —le dijo con la voz de Tessa —. Prometo que me portare bien.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso espero querida, porque si no la próxima vez esto acabara demasiado pronto —introdujo un segundo dedo y los movió hacia arriba presionando la zona exacta.

Mycroft no había estado tan duro en su vida. El cambio de roles y ver como Greg sufría de placer e intentaba mantener el personaje lo estaban llevando al éxtasis y sin siquiera se había tocado. Bajo la cremallera y se la saco, suspirando de alivio. Rozo la entrada con ella y vio como temblaba.

—Vam... Vamos... —gimió Tessa.

Mycroft no la hizo más de rogar y la penetro de una sola embestida. La escena pareció congelarse durante unos segundos, Tessa tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Mycroft también había cerrado los ojos de la sensación al sentirse apretado en toda su extensión. Esperó un par de segundos a que Greg volviera a coger aire para empezar a moverse.

Los gemidos rápidamente llenaron la habitación y pronto se convirtieron en gruñidos de súplica. Greg se vino sobre su pecho sin necesidad de ser tocado y Mycroft se vino en el interior de este. Estuvieron en silencio un poco más mientras recuperaban el aire. Mycroft salió lentamente y ayudo a Tessa a bajarse un poco la falda e incorporarse. Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

—Has estado fantástica —murmuro Mycroft contra sus labios antes de unirlos.

Greg sonrió un poco y mantuvo el beso.

—Gracias cielo —dijo con ese tono de voz dulce —. ¿Puedo ir al baño? Creo que necesito limpiarme —murmuro.

Mycroft asintió y le dejo sitio para que se pusiera de pie, le volvió a besar.

—Puedes decirle a Greg que venga, si quieres —murmuro.

Tessa asintió ligeramente y se separó de él para desaparecer escaleras arriba. Mycroft mientras limpio la mesa, recogió los platos y sirvió el postre antes de llevarlo a la mesita del salón. Cuando ya se había sentado en el sofá, Greg apareció bajando las escaleras.

Era él, pelo corto, sin maquillar y su pantalón de pijama a cuadros con esa camiseta gris que decía "Bésame el culo, cariño". Eso sí, estaba sorprendentemente sonrojado.

Mycroft decidió ignorar esa parte y cuando estuvo sentado a su lado le beso a mejilla.

—Puedes invitar a Tessa cuando quieras. Me ha caído muy bien —susurro contra su oído.

Greg sonrió ligeramente, cogió el plato y la cuchara para empezar a comerse el postre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió antes de echarse hacia atrás en el sofá —. Lo prometo.


End file.
